Run Away Brat
by Kaydeeee
Summary: My first fanfic on here. :] A Run Away Brat, and for once, it's not Shuichi. As of the moment anyway. Slightly AUFuture fic. Riku from Gravi EX making a big mark. OH NOES. xDDD


_**A/N:** Newbiw author here, at least to So, be nice to me? xD Say what you want, review if you would like me to love you and give you cookies and whatnot. XD Uhm, so let me be a bit more elaborate than the summary box allows. This is using Riku, and it's a bit in the future. Er... after the first Gravi EX novel. : But I'm not sure how far yet, which is a bit more AU. Oh boy, I'm making no sense again. This first chapter is a bit short, my apologies, but it's mainly to get the feel. I'll do a bit of background -coughwriter'slibertiescough- next chapter, if you like it. XD Here we go. _

"Yuki!" The shout came accompanied with loud banging noises, and what sounded suspiciously like nails being dragged down the door of his study. ...Which were then followed by a plop on the ground. What would hopefully be the small pink haired man giving up.

A fate worse than death. A fit from the brat. This wasn't something that Yuki could deal with, not now... and he didn't plan on it, especially while he was trying to get the last chapter of his novel done. Dammit, the draft was due in less than four hours.

The novelist leaned forward on his hand, his elbow perched on the desk next to his ever so faithful laptop. All he had been able to do within the past three hours was go delete key happy, and that wasn't getting him anywhere. He needed some form of motivation to get it done, and it wouldn't get done this way. It had been such a long time since he had done anything completely rude to Shuichi, but he could just feel the tension in the air as Shuichi prepared himself to start up again.

Every attempt to write had stalled momentarily as he listened for his lover's movement, to see what he would do. At least he had achieved his goal; his counter part was now pissed off. Distracted. Same thing. The tall, lithe form pulled the door open quickly and leaned in the doorway as a pink blob came flying in and hit his floor with a resounding 'flop'.

Yuki rolled his eyes to the ceiling before looking back down at the whimpering, semi lovable form on the ground before him. "What is it, baka? You _know,_" he began, but was cut off as the vocalist wrapped his arms around his lower legs and interrupted Yuki's pissed off rant about his deadline with his own cries. Well, he did have some compassion... after all, they had been together so long that one would get used to the constant annoyances.

"I ran out of pocky," he wailed, looking up with big and tear filled eyes.

"You have to be kidding," Yuki said, his jaw dropping down almost to the floor. He kicked forward with his right foot and sent Shuichi almost across the room. "I HAVE A DEADLINE, AND YOU COME CRYING TO ME ABOUT POCKY?!" A glare worthy of several other realms had set itself across Yuki's face, but then a smirk set across it. Like that of, oh, I don't know... a madman, maybe? Meanwhile, Shu was across the room leaning against the wall and whimpering in a ball-like shape. He began to step forward, his right fist curling slightly in anger.

"No..." He said, whimpering, looking up at the figure above him. The tiny singer couldn't help but cower. He knew that interrupting Eiri while he was writing was a bad thing, but he had to this time. Though Yuki was trying extremely hard to control himself and not kick his little pink ball of love through the wall.

"Then... what is it, brat?" He asked, carefully and measuredly, tossing a look back to his computer. He was so close to just getting that last chapter done... and then he could take out his frustration with Shuichi underneath the covers of their shared bed. Right? And the mini brat could entertain himself watching Nittle Grasper DVDs or something. Lost in the fantasy that had pushed some of his anger away, he had completely missed what Shuichi had given as his excuse. "Eh. What?"

"YUKI! You don't love me." More whimpering. That ended with a sharp glance from the blonde, and Shu stood up from the floor to maybe give his plea more effect. "Riku ran away..."

Now, give Yuki some credit here. He had been temporarily blind because of an attempt to save this kid. And it was Kitazawa's child. Now, why would he adopt the child? ...He didn't even know, really. But he had grown to not completely hate the kid. And even so, what if the public found out about this? The novelist gritted his teeth together, and Shuichi cringed at the noise.

"YOU LET HIM DO WHAT?"


End file.
